New year, new generation
by Kuroko no basket yaoi
Summary: A new year commences at McKinley high, enter your own OC now and know what it feels like to be a part of New Directions.
1. OC Forms

A/N: **Hello all, I've only recently decided to do a glee OC story there for I need some more characters for my story. Please feel free to review in your characters and I'll conclude by picking seven or eight of my favourite, thank you.**

* * *

Name: Samantha Michaels

Nicknames: Sam

Portrayed By: Jessie J

Gender: Female Age: 16 D.O.B: November the 4th, 1993

Clique: Glee club, boxing club.

Sexual Orientation: Lebanese

Audition Song: "Do it like a dude" by Jessie J

Country/Hometown: London, England.

Nationality: British

Family: Craig Michaels (father, 42), Vicky Michaels (mother, 39), and one younger brother: Talan Michaels (8)

Height: 5"8.5

Weight: 110 lbs

Hair Colour: Black

Hair style: Shoulder length bob

Eyes: Blue

Skin Colour: White

Appearance: Sam is rather tall at 5'8.5, although she enjoys this feature as she finds it easier to peer over others. Due to the dull weather usually cast in England her skin is of pale complexion. Bob like hair style that reaches her mid-shoulders.

Personality:

Sam is rather open and capable of bluntness; this often can be taken the wrong way at times, even though she doesn't necessarily mean it to be taken as an insult, she's just straight to the point without beating around the bush. She's somewhat short tempered and difficult to deal with at times but that's because she tires of hearing endless rumours about her sexuality drifting throughout the school.

Once you get to know her, you can see she's genuinely a nice person who's just being held back because she knows she's automatically cast as 'different.' due to her sexuality. What you'll find surprising about Sam is the fact that she's a huge anime geek behind the 'cool', laid back exterior. In actual fact you'll often find her sat at the back of the classroom gushing over the latest manga releases.

**Other info**

Likes: Earl Grey tea, pizza, listening to music, watching anime (Hetalia axis powers, Black Butler, angel beats etc.), reading manga, Harry potter and BBC Sherlock Holmes.

Dislikes: Bullies, sweets, coffee, burgers, chips or 'fries.'

Hobbies: Singing, boxing, fangirling over anime and manga.

Strengths: Sarcastic vocabulary, boxing, fist fighting, English.

Weaknesses: Rumours about her own insecurities, her friends being belittled and mathmatics.

Quirks: Cracking her neck and fingers when she's getting ready to read something, mainly school work and manga.

Signature Look: Ripped skinny jeans, graphic t-shirts and combat boots to top it off.

History: Sam and her family recently moved over to America due to her Father finding a job over sea.

* * *

Name:

Nicknames:

Portrayed By:

Gender: Age: D.O.B:

Clique:

Sexual Orientation:

Audition Song:

Country/Hometown:

Nationality:

Family:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Colour:

Hair style:

Eyes:

Skin Colour:

Appearance:

**Other info**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Quirks:

Signature Look:

History:

Your characters relationship with Samantha (my own OC):

How you met Samantha?:

* * *

Reviews make me a happy bunny.


	2. Chapter one, A year of new beginnings

**A/N: Okay guys this is like a short introduction to the story, so if your character isn't mentioned or if they aren't mentioned much during this introduction don't worry, I'm including everyone in the story so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget you can still enter more OC's, I'd be happy to include them in my story. **

* * *

It was the second time William Schuster found himself captivated by the image stored within the school's trophy cabinet, _Lillian Adler 1937-1997 "By its very definition Glee is about opening yourself up to joy." _The majority of new directions had disbursed and graduated school by now, leaving an empty gape in the schools rankings. It was time for a new glee club to commence, or so Schuster thought so as he pinned an audition list to the notice board. The Spanish teacher sincerely hoped that at least a few students would take it in their stride and sign up on the audition list. "We'll see." William murmured to himself as he successfully turned on the balls of his feet and strode off down the hallway, making his way towards his first class of the day.

Samantha Armstrong was weaving in and out of various students crowding the hallways when something caught her eye-glee club audition list_. 'Well that was something most defiantly different maybe I should give it a go?' _She mused silently and slowly padded over to the notice board, glancing over her shoulder to ensure that nobody was looking before she wearily raised her pen and wrote her name down in curly script. Once completed she glanced once more at the list, noting how she was the only one to have signed up before she turned and slandered off down the hallway, silently pledging to encourage others to sign up.

Sam managed to get through the majority of the day without being slushied however when she turned a sharp corner she was met with a cold slap in the face. "Shit!" She swore and rubbed her eyes furiously, it hurt like hell being hit by ice cold drinks especially when they had colour dye in them, it was going to be bitch to get out of her clothes. The British teen slowly dragged herself over to her locker, entering the combination before it swung open. Thankfully Samantha came prepared; she had two extra outfits just in case anything happened. Sam swiftly grabbed a graphic t-shirt and some black skinny jeans before she successfully slammed her locker shut and stomped over to the female toilets to get changed. On her way a smallish looking girl caught her attention, she paused slightly as the girl spoke, "I don't slushy girls, so you don't need to worry." With that said the small girl strutted off leaving Samantha behind. "Don't slushy girls my arse; I'm having a shit first day!" Sam growled lowly and entered the toilets to change.

Meanwhile Zaila Rogers was walking down the hallway with a marvel comic's book seated in her hands; she had been a huge fan of marvel comic books ever since she could remember! She often shared her love for comic books with a few of her friends, namely the football team considering she got on with boys more than she did girls. During her trek down the crowded hallway something pinned to the notice board caught Zaila's attention. _Glee club auditions, sign up here!_ That was all the encouragement Zaila needed because before she knew it she was noting her name down on the list with a wide smile intact. Once completed she pulled away and did a once over, finding herself thoroughly satisfied with her name sighed on the list before she turned and walked away, making a beeline for the dinning hall, where she knew she'd find some of her friends to read comic books with.

After Samantha had changed out of her stained clothes she dumped them in a plastic bag and simply chucked them in her locker before sighing heavily. At least as of now she could get back to her intended task, that being encouraging others to sign up to Glee club. "Let's see.." She murmured to herself as she glanced around, scanning different people to see if they looked as though they'd want to join Glee. She broke into a wide grin when she spotted an Italian looking girl who looked a little lost. "Hey over here!" She called out and made her way over to the girl. "I know this is a little sudden but would you mind trying out for glee club? We need new members and you look as though you'd be a great singer, so I reckon you should give it a go." Before the girl could reply Sam was guiding her over to the audition list. "Oh..uh..sure I'll give it a go." With that said the girl noted down her name- _Kierstyn Silva _in black ink. "That's great by the way my name's Samantha Armstrong, Sam for short." The British girl greeted sheepishly after realising she hadn't yet introduced herself properly yet. "My name's Kierstyn Silva." The other replied with a small smile. "Nice to meet you Kierstyn, want to go grab some lunch?" She inquired with a friendly smile. "Sure." With the short conversation concluded the two wandered off to go grab themselves some lunch.

* * *

**So how was it? How can I improve? Is there any particular ways you'd like me to write your character? Please read and review, thank you. **


End file.
